


Which one [...] ?

by juwamp



Series: Daddy Problems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwamp/pseuds/juwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post, it describes what our cute couple does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Which one hogs the blanket?

It never was a secret that Cas was the one who always got cold. As the relationship got more serious and Cas started spending nights at Dean's, Dean was forced to increase temperature in the whole house. Cas had freezing feet. ALWAYS! Dean hated the feeling of the man sleeping with his socks on, but they managed just fine. 

Cas' true nature came up when they had a movie night. Kids on the floor laughing and eating popcorn, as a Disney movie played on. Dean was on the couch with Cas. Cas started freezing as he usually does, so Dean took up a blanket. He covered them both and proceed to watch the movie. Soon enough Cas started pulling the blanket over himself more and more. Until Dean tugged at the blanket hard enough to cover himself back again. Cas pouted but cuddled close to Dean. 

It didn't last long as Cas started once more pull on the piece of material. Dean got warm and as the blanket was dragged off him, he felt uncomfortable. They ended up having a sort of tug-of-war but essentially Castiel won and rolled into the blanket. 

 

Which one hogs the blanket?

Castiel


	2. Which one is ticklish?

"Mercy! I beg mercy!" Dean laughed out as three kids were pinning him down and tickling him. Cas was just casually sitting with a cup of coffee and correcting some assignments.

"Cas! Save me!" Cas just chuckled and looked at the scene in front of him. Emma was currently tickling Deans armpits and Ben was sitting on his legs and tickling his father's feet and Claire was on Dean's stomach and tickled his other armpit. Dean himself was red from laughter and was crying. Cas just chuckled and stood up. He went to them.

"What will get in return?" 

"Baby, please!!!" Dean cried out while laughing. Cas kneeled and spread his arms. 

"Attack me now!" He says and Emma instantly attacks Cas armpits and Ben once more goes for feet. Meanwhile Dean takes Claire off him. Cas just smiles. He never felt ticklish. Not even when his brothers tried to tickle him. He just chuckles at the sad/confused faces of the two children. He picks them up and takes them to kitchen to make warm chocolate.

Later that evening Cas takes advantage of Dean ticklish nature and as they are laying in the bed ready to fall asleep, Castiel starts mercilessly tickling him. Dean promises Cas a revenge but Cas doesn't care.

Which one is ticklish?

Dean


End file.
